Hangman
by Halloween29
Summary: Follow 10 year old Grace Williams into the land of Disney. What happens when a little ten year old girl starts seeing Disney? Literally? It's a battle of good vs. evil and it all started in one hotel. It's like a simple game of hangman..right? T 2 b safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hangman**

**Life is like a game of Hangman, get one letter right you're close to winning, get one wrong, and trouble starts to appear… **

**Hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Syndrome? **

**Summary: Follow 10 year old Grace Williams into the land of Disney. What happens when a little 10 year old girl starts seeing Disney? Literally? It's a battle of good vs. bad all in one hotel. It's like a simple game of hangman…right?**

It was a typical day, my dad was going to an interview for a job, he hasn't had one since we moved. So this time he was going to interview to work for a hotel. You're probably wondering who I am by now, my name is Grace Williams. I'm 10 and have shoulder length choppy brown hair with bangs a little over my forehead, dark brown eyes and reddish lips. Today I was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, black skater shoes and a black sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and it was zipped about half way. I had to go with my dad this time because my babysitter had the flu. So there we were, in the lobby waiting and waiting. Until a spiky red haired man walked up to my dad, he looked about in his late 20's. He kinda looked like Syndrome from the Incredibles, except he had a goatee that was red too and he was wearing a black suit.

"You must be, Mr. Williams?" He said in an actually, evil kind of voice.

"Why yes hello nice to meet you Mr.…."

"Synley" he cut my dad off, he even sounded like Syndrome…awkward. Maybe I was watching just a little too much Disney.

Then he stared at me for a few moments, then gave a sly smile, it creeped me out.

"And, who is this young lady"? He asked me, I raised an eyebrow. Why should he care?

"I…I'm Grace". I managed to say, he raised an eyebrow and observed me. He finally stopped and turned back to my dad.

"What a beautiful daughter you have, Mr. Williams". He said to him, I made a disgusted look. My father just nodded, obviously not suspicious like I was.

"She looks just like her mother". He said. I hated it when he mentioned mom.

"Very well, shall we go to the interview"? He asked, my dad nodded and we started to walk off, but Mr. Synley stopped me. He bent down to my level……what? I'm a short kid.

"Daddy's little princess has to stay here". He said to me, mockingly when he said princess. I sneered at him.

"Don't call me that, you hot head". I said.

"Grace"! My dad snapped at me, I looked up. Mr. Synley chuckled.

"Feisty, aren't we"? There's that mock again, I sneered at him again. My dad grabbed my hand and dragged me close to him. He got down on one knee and eyed me.

"Please honey, be nice. I really need this job. So just go wait in the lobby and I'll be back soon". I grumbled but nodded. He got up and gestured forward.

"Shall we"? He asked Syndro…I mean Mr. Synley. I walked over to the couch in the lobby and sat there. Why bother picking up a magazine, I can't understand half of the crap they write in those anyways. I looked back up and watched my dad talk to Mr. Synley. Something, just something wasn't right about that man. I don't know what it was. I looked around and noticed a blonde haired boy sitting next to me, was he just there a few seconds ago? He looked about my age. I cleared my throat, no harm in trying to start a conversation right?

"Hi". I said, he looked up at me and smiled. Obviously wanting someone to talk to also.

"Hi". He said back in a friendly tone. I smiled.

"My name's Grace, what's yours"? I asked.

"Dash". I froze up at the name, and then I looked at him again. He looked like Dash from the Incredibles! First a guy who looked like Syndrome, and now Dash? Talk about AWKWARD!

"Nice to meet you". I finally managed to say, we shook hands and I decided to ask him a question.

"Hey Dash? What's your last name"? This way, I'd know for sure.

"Parr and yours"? Parr, oh my god, it was him!

"Uh, Williams". He seemed shocked by my last name too. He quickly got and grabbed my hand. He then dragged me over too the elevator. I tired to struggle but dang that kid was strong.

"What are you doing"! I asked him, he didn't look back but answered.

"Come to my suite and I'll tell you everything". I rose an eyebrow but nodded.

"Ok"? Just then a shadow came over us, making Dash stop and let go of my hand.

"Going somewhere children"? A familiar mocking voice asked us I knew who it was, Syndrome. We turned around and boy was I right. I gulped; the guy can be pretty scary.

"Mr. Parr, I'd prefer if Ms. Williams stays in the lobby". He said sneering at Dash. Dash gave him a determined look and stepped in front of me.

"Oh yeah"? He asked him, gabbing my hand, telling me…we were gonna run for it.

"Yes". He answered; I lowered my eyebrows and smiled.

"If you can catch me first"! I shouted, and both Dash and I rushed towards the elevator. Luckily we made it in time.

"Boy that was a close one". I said still panting, Dash looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong"? I asked him, he sighed.

"Grace, I'm from a move". He blurted out. I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips.

"I had a feeling; you were going to say that".

**Hope ya'll enjoyed, till next chapter. PEACE XD**


	2. Know Your Disney!

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter of Hangman, hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney! **

**I do own: Grace, and her father and mother  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Daydreamer747: Thank you for your kind review! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :D**

**Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion: Glad you enjoy the story. You know at first I wasn't really thinking about that, but that sounds like a great idea! Enjoy chapter 2 :D**

**Toonqueen65: Glad you enjoy it! This wouldn't be a good story without Jack! Of course he'll be in the story LOL :D Hope ya enjoy chapter 2!**

**The Green Rhinoceros: Lol, not quite sure what that means, but thanks. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :D**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 2: Know Your Disney!**

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Dash and I stepped out. None of us had spoken after Dash told me where he was really from. The walk continued to be silent as we made our way down the hallway, looking at every door as they passed. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going, but I guessed Dash's suite. We stopped in front of room 243, it must be Dash's room. He took the key card out of his pocket and slid it through, making the door open with a click. A rush of cold air hit me in the face. The lights were off but the sunlight shined through the windows.

"Dad, I'm back"! Dash called through the room, his voice echoing. I looked around, it was so weird being in a Disney character's suite. Just then, a man with blonde hair stepped into the suite from the balcony. Mr. Incredible. My eyes widened and kept focus on the…large man.

"Dash, it's about time you came back I was…". But he stopped in mid sentence when his gaze fell upon me, why do people do that? Mr. Incredible cleared his throat, he put a hand on Dash's shoulder and started to guide him off.

"Dash can I talk to you for a second"? Dash nodded and they walked across the room. I leaned in close but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Darn! I wasn't really sure what to do. Finally after a few minutes Dash walked back over to me and gave me a fake smile. The smile quickly faded and Dash sighed.

"I'm sorry". He said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why"? I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"For things being so confusing".

"Oh come on, it's not that confusing. I just need a straight explanation". I said, he looked up at me and smiled.

"My dad can explain". He said to me, I nodded and he pushed me towards, Mr. Incredible. He was very, very tall; well, compared to me.

"Grace". He started, I nodded. He gestured for me to sit on the bed.

"Long ago, there was a place where Disney characters used to live in peace and harmony, Disneyland. Everything was wonderful because we were protected by The Guardian. The Guardian was a very powerful human being, their mind being the most powerful weapon". I sat there in aw, this place sounded wonderful.

"However, one day The Guardian disappeared and our world became engulfed in darkness. The leader of the darkness is too powerful for us to destroy. Unless, we find the next Guardian, you".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, me"? I asked springing up from the bed. He nodded, I turned my attention to Dash who was jumping up and down with excitement. I turned back to Mr. Incredible, still not believing what I was hearing.

"But…but how can I be The Guardian? And how do you know for sure"? I asked, he smiled at me.

"Look at your right palm". He told me, I raised an eyebrow but did it anyways. There was my birthmark that had been there since I was a baby.

"What? It's just my birthmark". I told him.

"Look again". He said, I shrugged but did it. That's when I looked at it real closely, I've never seen it before; that my birthmark looked like the Mickey Mouse symbol, his ears!

"Whoa"! I exclaimed, I must have really been The Guardian!

"But Grace, I must warn you. There may be us heroes, but there are also villains. They're looking for you".

"Syndrome". I said, lowering my eyebrows. Mr. Incredible nodded.

"You need to be careful, he is second in command for the leader of the darkness".

"Joy". I mumbled sarcastically, I looked up at him.

"What am I supposed to do as The Guardian"? I asked.

"You have to wait until I can get the vortex open leading back to Disneyland". He said, he turned back to me.

"Until then, just, try to stay out of trouble". He said, Dash walked up to me.

"Can you do that"? He asked me, I pushed him playfully.

"No promises". I said with a laugh, soon Dash was joining me. I immediately seized my laughter when a thought dawned on me.

"Dad"! I shouted, he would surely be looking for me.

"I have to go". I said as I rushed out of the room.

"Wait, Grace"! Mr. Incredible called, I stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget, stay away from the villains". He said, I gave him a curt nod and rushed out. I hurried to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and I rushed in but crashed into something, hard. I was too afraid to look up, but I did anyways.

"Well, there you are. Your father has been looking everywhere for you". Syndrome said, he leaned down to my level.

"What exactly have you been doing"? He asked, I smiled sweetly and folded my arms behind my back.

"Well, sense my dad and I are gonna live here I thought I'd look around. Is that a problem"? I asked, he eyed me obviously not happy with my answer. He returned to his full height.

"Very well, but I don't want you sticking your nose in places you shouldn't". He said, I nodded still having my sweet, corny smile on. I got back down to the lobby when I saw a girl. She had long black hair, and she was wearing a red dress with white flowers. Next to her was a blue dog.

"Lilo". I whispered with excitement. Then I felt a hand grab my hand and pull me, it was dad.

"Hi daddy". I said sweetly, he smiled.

"What have you been doing"? He asked me.

"Talking to a new friend of mine". I said to him.

"See, our first day and you already made a friend, I told this place would be an adventure".

"Boy, do you have that right". I said as we walked off to our suite.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, kay, till then. PEACE XD**


	3. Getting the Info

**Ha, you thought I was dead didn't you? Well, HA! You were wrong! Well, Grace is back as well, and she meets some more heroes, and a few villains here and there. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Plus we might learn a little something about Grace's mother (whoops, did I just give something away?) lol. Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY! If I did, I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction now would I?**

**I do own: Grace, her father, and her mother**

**Review Replies:**

**Skullgal94: Thank you for the kind review. I hoped the birthmark would have been cool. Thanks for the good luck and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion: Thank you for the review, I was gonna make sure I put more info about her mom. You're gonna be quite surprised with the results. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 and thanks for reviewing :)**

**Chapter 3: Getting the Info**

I walked around the halls of the hotel quietly and swiftly, trying to not get caught by Syndrome. I don't really know what I was looking for, I guess I was just bored. It was one week after my dad and I had officially moved into the hotel. The only reason my dad had gotten the job was so Syndrome could keep an eye on me, me being the new guardian. I quickly turned the corner only to bump into a tall thin figure.

"Oh, sorry sir. Wasn't watching where I was going." I said looking up to see who I had bumped into. My eyes widened in shock as I starred at the person. He was wicked tall! He was bald had a bushy brown mustache, incredibly pale skin, and he was wearing black sun glasses. He had on black dress pants and a long sleeve white button up shirt.

"Oh, my apologies little girl." He said to me, I started to boil up inside. I absolutely despised it when people called me little.

"Listen pal, nobody calls me little. Not even my dad can call me that" I said louder than I meant to; I swear if I knew this person I would have kicked him in the shin, if I could reach that far, the man look abashed at how mad I was.

"My apologies again li...I mean, miss." He said giving me his hand, I took it and observed his white glove on his hand. I un gracefully got back on my feet and straightened out my white spaghetti strap lacy tank top. (kinda weird considering the fact my name is Grace!) Today I was wearing that with brown shorts and white flip flops.

"I'm Grace." I said trying to get a good look at the man's face, something was quite odd about this man but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm Jack." He replied, and that's when it hit me. A giant blow in the face, this man was Jack Skellington from the Nightmare Before Christmas!

"Skellington?" I asked in a whisper shout, my eyes wide with surprise. He nodded, then paused.

"How do you know?" He asked me bending down a bit, looking as if he was trying to observe me.

"Because I'm Grace Williams." I said, he stood there shocked.

"The guardian?" He asked me, I nodded then raised an eyebrow.

"Nice disguise." I said sarcastically, he stood to his full height and cleared his throat.

"Well, it was quite difficult considering the fact that I'm a skeleton." He replied, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah OK." I said to him, continuing to sneak down the hallway.

"Why are you sneaking?" He asked as I reached another corner, bending down and whispered in my ear. I turned to him, and pushed his skull away with my hand.

"Because I don't wanna get caught by Syndrome." I replied being as quiet as I could. He gasped and crouched down as well. I turned to him again and starred at him plainly.

"You know, its kinda hard not to see you." I said to him, he nodded nervously and got back up.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you." He whispered to me, I nodded.

"I'll see you around Mr. Skellington." I whispered back to him, looking to him and then the hallway then back to him.

"Please, call me Jack." He said, I nodded.

"Bye Jack." I corrected as he walked off towards the elevator. I watched him leave then turned back only to come face to face with Dash, I jumped in surprise.

"Gosh Dash, you almost gave me a heart attack." He gave out a small laugh and looked towards the elevator.

"Was that Jack?" He asked me, I looked back towards the elevator.

"Uh yeah, why?" I asked looking back towards him, his gaze not leaving the elevator.

"That dude owes me five bucks." He said finally looking back at me.

"OK, good to know." I said, he nodded. I looked at him and asked a question that had been on my mind.

"Hey Dash, do you know anything about the previous guardian?" I asked him, a little nervous to bring it up. He look sorry and shook his head.

"Unfortunately I don't, but if you can find Merlin I'm sure he might know. He is quite smart." He replied, I lit up with excitement.

"Thanks Dash!" I shouted happily hugging him tight before running off down the hallway.

**Dash's POV**

"Thanks Dash!" She shouted happily hugging me tight before booking it down the hallway. I felt my cheeks turn red, man, she was everything. Funny, smart, clever, caring, curious, and above all, cute. I had only known this girl for a week and she already had all my attention focused on her. I sighed before turning and heading towards the elevator. I wanted my five bucks.

**Grace's POV**

I sprinted as fast I could to my hotel room, I had to get a few things before heading off to find Merlin. I was almost there when all of a sudden three kids blocked my way. I stopped abruptly and observed them curiously. One was a girl who looked about 9, she was wearing a black t-shirt with 'spoiled brat' written in cursive golden letters, with a purple tu tu like skirt and black boots, a purple headband was in her short brittle hair. The next was a boy who also looked 9, he had red hair that was sleeked back, little things that looked like horns, a red sweatshirt, jeans, and white runners. The last was another boy but this one looked about 8 or 7, he had greenish blackish hair and was wearing a black t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black skater shoes.

"Hey there." The girl said to me fake sweetly, placing her arms across her chest.

"Hi?" I said thinking to myself, who were these kids?

"So, where ya headed?" The red haired boy asked me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter tomato hair boy?" I asked.

"Just wondering, we thought you were going pretty fast." The girl said to me, I now knew who they were.

"Yeah, well I don't think that's any of your concern Shock." I said to the girl, a smirk on my face that said 'busted'.

"The guardian?" The small boy asked who was known as Barrel. I nodded, the same smirk plastered on my face.

"Get her!" Shock shouted, soon all three kids were on top of me.

"Get off me you mediocre trick or treaters!" I shouted, pretty sure I kicked someone in the crotch because I heard one of the boys groan. An arm came in front of me so I bit into it.

"OW!" Shock shouted in pain, after a few minutes of struggling I finally managed to the three off of me. Lock was just about to lung again when he was hit in the face by, the air? He repeatedly kept getting hit. I smiled in delight as for I knew who it was.

"Get him Dash!" I shouted with excitement, soon Dash quickly came face to face with lock and boy was Dash pissed.

"Oh now you're gonna get it pretty boy." Lock spit out, Dash quickly tackled Lock to the ground without hesitation. Shock, Barrel, and I were all motionless, watching the two boys fight.

"What is going on here?" A voice broke into the fight, all five of us looked up to Syndrome......crap. His gaze fell upon me and I froze.

"Why am I not surprised you're here." He sneered at me, I laughed nervously and shrunk back. Both Dash and Lock sprung up on their feet.

"Now, I suggest if you don't want anymore trouble, break it up." He ordered, Lock, Shock, and Barrel went in a group and Dash and I went in our own. Syndrome nodded and walked off.

"We're watching you two." They all said together before walking off. I turned to Dash and smiled.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." I said, Dash shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said still smiling, I nodded.

"Well, I still need to get to Merlin." I said to him.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you, he usually hangs around in the hotel library." He told me, I raised an eyebrow.

"There's a library?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, Syndrome keeps it there to learn information about everything." He told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Figures." I replied.

"Well, I hope you find him, I gotta go back to my suite." He said walking back to his suite, I nodded and waved goodbye.

"See ya!" I shouted before walking to my suite.

"345...346...347...ah, here it is, 348." I said taking out my key card and sliding it through. I opened it up and looked around for my dad, but he wasn't there. I shrugged it off and walked to my room. Our hotel room had a bathroom, a room for me, a room for my dad, a kitchen like space, and a living room. My room had white walls, my bed had mickey mouse on it and the walls had a bunch of photos of Disney character. Plus pictures of me and my dad at Disney. There was a picture that was my favorite and my most prized, it was a picture of me, my dad, and my mom all standing in front of the Disney castle. I missed mom, she always was there for me and always knew what to do. She always had a sparkle in her eyes that would always brighten my day. But she had disappeared a long time ago. My dad and I believe she passed away. She had gone on a trip when I was 6 and a half, and we got a call late at night, saying they had found my mom's car off the road but not my mom. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, I wiped it away and walked over to my back pack. I reached in and grabbed my black note book,than I grabbed my old fashion camera; by old I mean when you take the picture it immediately comes out, you don't need to print it. My dad had gotten it for me because I liked old fashion stuff. I put the camera around me and adjusted the strap. I got a roll of tape from my drawers and put it in my pocket. I grabbed a mechanical pencil and placed it in my ear, then ran out the door; shutting it on my way out. I ran past Jack and stopped.

"Hey Jack, smile." I said, I could tell he was confused but he smiled anyways and I snapped a photo. The photo came out and I stuffed it in my notebook.

"Thanks!" I shouted not looking back as I continued to run down the hallway. I pressed the down button and rushed into the elevator down to the lobby. As the elevator was heading down I took out the picture of Jack and taped it on the first page of the notebook, then I took out the pencil and wrote under the picture 'Jack Skellington'. The doors opened and I rushed out only to nudge a man.

"Watch it you little brat!" The man snapped at me, I smiled and snapped another photo temporarily blinding him. I giggled and rushed off. I stopped in the main lobby and sat down, the photo came out and I got a better look. The man had a black curly beard and mustache. He was wearing a black cowboy like hat and he was wearing a long red overcoat, and black dress pants. Also there was a red parrot perched on his shoulder. I smiled and taped the photo on the page after Jack, then I wrote under it 'Jafar'. I closed the book and placed the pencil back in my ear. I got up and looked around for the library.

"There it is!" I said to myself in victory and fast walked into it. I looked around for Merlin, he had to be around here somewhere. I made my way into the way back of the library where I saw a man sitting in a red chair, reading. I recognized him as Merlin, and he was in his original get up. I walked over to him and cleared my throat.

"Uh, Mr. Merlin? Can I ask you a question?" I asked him he looked around as he heard my voice.

"What who's there?" He asked, I smiled nervously and walked in front of him.

"Ah, the new guardian. What a pleasure to meet you." He said getting up, and shaking my hand.

"So my dear, what was your question?" He asked, I sighed.

"Uh, I would like to know more about the previous guardian." I said in a whisper.

"Ah yes, the previous guardian." He said quite loud, as if he didn't care who heard. I looked around and nodded. He gestured for me to sit down, so the two of us did.

"Well, the last guardian was the most powerful was had. The guardian was a female, like yourself of course she was a bit older. I forget her name but she was beautiful. She had long light brown hair her bangs covered a bit of her forehead and she had dark brown eyes. And I believe the same birthmark you have. She had a very powerful mind and great courage, but I believe the lord of the shadows had taken her. That's the last we ever saw of our dear guardian." He exclaimed, I sat there in aw.

"Wow, I didn't know. How did she activate her powers?" I asked.

"There is no specific way she or you would use your powers, I suppose how to explain it would be that it will just come to you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked, picturing me using powers.

"You just need concentration." He told me, I nodded; then he got up.

"Now, I hope that helped. I must be on my way." I also got up and remembered something.

"Hey Mr. Merlin, smile!" I said, he posed and I got the picture. He bowed before leaving, I watched him leave; smiling to myself. I sat down and put the picture of Merlin in my book. My stomach then growled at me, I was kinda hungry. I got up and made my way to restaurant. I walked in and took my seat then I saw my dad talking to someone, I leaned forward to look. however I leaned too much and fell out of my seat. My dad looked over and smiled.

"There you are honey, come here I want you to meet someone." I walked up to him and sat down.

"Honey this is Mr. Jack Skelton." He said gesturing to the man, Jack? I asked myself. I tried to contain my laughter.

"Nice to meet you." Jack pretended, we shook hands and that's when I saw Dash and his family. I waved and Dash and I got up to talk.

"OK people, it's karaoke night! So, who will be our lucky two who will sing for us?" The voice announcer man well, announced. The spotlight waved around the room and happened to land right on me and Dash. I looked over to my dad and Jack who were waving for me to go on. I looked over at Dash and he shrugged.

"OK." I said doubtfully, he grabbed my hand and we walked on stage. The DJ announcer man walked up to us.

"What song are you going to sing?" He asked us, I shrugged.

"Anything is fine I guess, as long as we know it." I told him, Dash nodded in agreement. He handed us two microphones then walked back over and started the music. 'A Whole New World' started to play. Dash and I starred at each other, then Dash began to sing.

**Dash: **I can show you the world, shinning, shimmering, splendid, tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride.

A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no, or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

**Grace: **A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Dash: **Now I'm in a whole new world, with you

**Grace: **Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling, through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world

**Dash: **Don't you dare close your eyes

**Grace: **A hundred thousand things to see

**Dash: **Hold your breath, it gets better

**Grace: **I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

**Dash: **A whole new world

**Grace: **Every turn a surprise

**Dash: **A new horizon to persue

**Grace: **Every moment red letter

**Dash & Grace: **I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare

let me share this whole new world with you

**Dash: **A whole new world

**Grace: **A whole new world

**Dash: **That's where we'll be

**Grace: **That's where we'll be

**Dash: **A thrilling chase

**Grace: **A wondrous place

**Dash & Grace: **For you and me

**Well, I'll leave it there, I hope you all enjoyed it. considering how long I made you wait, but don't worry. I'll update more quickly now. P.S, yes Dash can hit those low notes. kay til then PEACE XD**


	4. The Big Pool Rumble

**Hello everybody, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Well, here's chapter 4. Will Grace ever get her powers? Well lets see. Oh also, I noticed some of you are suggesting people that Grace should meet; please don't be shy, I'm always open for suggestions. Please don't be afraid to ask :) Well, I think I've talked enough so here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: (Gotta do this first) I DO NOT OWN DISNEY! END OF STORY! **

**Chapter 4: The Big Pool Rumble**

I layed on my bed thinking to myself about the events that occurred previous. He was cute, and a great singer. I pinched myself on the arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Ow." Nope, wasn't dreaming. I glanced over to my side clock, it was 5:00, what was someone like me supposed to do? My dad knocked twice before I told him it was okay to come in.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, I sighed and sat up. "Absolutely nothing." I replied falling back into a lying position, he raised an eyebrow and gestured out the door.

"Come on, why don't you go for a swim? The swimming pool is on the main floor." He suggested, I shrugged and got up from my bed.

"I guess that's not a bad idea. Thanks dad." I said going into my drawer to get my bathing suit, he nodded and headed out the door, closing it on his way out so I would have some privacy. Since I didn't have much of a figure all my bathing suit was a black one piece, and surprisingly, there was nothing Disney on it; just plain. I fixed my hair and grabbed my swimming towel from my drawer. I stood there for a second in thought, I think I would need more than just my suit and a towel. I walked over and grabbed my black back pack, I also grabbed my cell phone, my note book, my camera, and a water gun full of soap, just in case. I gathered them all up and stuffed them in my back pack. I slung it on my back and headed out my door.

"See ya dad!" I called to him as I ran out the front door, I smiled as I rushed down the hallway. I quickly made my way over to room 243 and knocked on the door. I waited a few more minutes before Dash finally opened the door. I greeted him with a smile before I realized what I came for in the first place. I shook my head and came back into focus.

"Grab your swimming stuff, we're going down to the pool." I ordered more than asked, he quickly zipped into his room and was back with his red swim trucks on and a green beach bag.

"Super speed, gotta love it." I commented as we both walked over to the elevator. When we finally reached the lobby we saw a man who looked like he was looking for something. He had black shaggy hair, a curly goatee, he had blue eyes and was wearing a light blue button up shirt, a red belt, blue jeans and.....golden sneakers? I motioned for Dash to stay where he was and I then walked up to the man. I think I knew who he was, but I wanted to make sure first.

"Good evening sir, do you happen to know who the guardian is?" I asked, if this man had no idea what I was talking about, then he was the wrong dude. He looked at me with a nervous expression.

"Yes, that's who i can't find." He said, sorta stumbling over his words. I smiled, I knew who he was.

"Well, don't worry Mr. Genie, you found her." I said with a warming smile, sticking out my hand in friendship. He seemed puzzled at first then smiled and shook my hand rapidly.

"What a pleasure to meet you, such an honor really it is, you can call me Genie if you like, but man have i been looking everywhere for you." He said very quickly, i smiled and parted our hands.

"Well no need to worry." Was all that came out of my mouth. Then I thought of something. "By the way, if you go around saying your name is Genie, people might get suspicious, so why don't you use something like, Jean." I suggested, he smiled and nodded in approval.

"That sounds like a great idea, by the way, I don't believe i caught your name." He said cocking an eyebrow in question.

"It's Grace, Grace Williams." I introduced giving a little curtsy, he bowed and smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, I'll see you around." With that he started to walk off.

"Wait!" I shouted, he turned around as i took out my camera.

"Smile." I said, he smiled and i snapped the picture. then he walked away. I stuffed the picture in my book and placed them back in my bag, i walked back over to dash and smiled.

"Okay, lets go." And with that, we headed towards the pool. The pool was inside and surprisingly, I only saw one Disney character there, could you guess? Well, if you can't, it was Ariel. I would surely have to talk to her later, but for now I was here to enjoy. Dash and I placed our stuff on two chairs and immediately jumped into the pool. Him and I swam around and splashed each other for a bit, until something happened that stopped our fun. Something liquidy, wet and brown fell on top of Dash's head. I raised my eyebrow and looked up to see what caused it. There was Lock, behind him was Shock and Barrel. Lock had a tipped over ice cream cone in his hand and a evil smirk on his face, i figured that's what fell on Dash's head.

"That's for beating me down punk." Lock sneered at Dash as he wiped the ice cream off his head and going under water. A low growl formed in my throat as I got out of the pool.

"Listen jerk, why don't you pick on someone your own size, like a dwarf." I insulted, I was towering over him, good thing to or that burn would have made no sense.

"Stay out of this, your little too." Little? That was it! I growled and lunged for him, knocking him down with my force we both fell into the pool. Although is was hard to punch under water, i still managed to give a good few blows to the face. We resurfaced and gasped for air before attacking each other again.

"What are you waiting for an invitation? Help me!" Lock managed to get out to his cohorts. The quickly nodded and jumped in as well. It was three against one, not to good in my favor. Where Dash was...I had no clue. I managed to get out of the pool and ready my self for my three attackers. They came up as quickly as I did, me being me i did the first thing that came to my mind......i ran. Man what i would give for a weapon, that's when it hit me...WEAPON! My water gun! I quickly ran to my chair and yanked it out, aiming it at them.

"Eat soap!" I shouted as I pulled the trigger and drenched the three in my watery soap. The three then quickly wiped themselves off. Hmm......apparently a gun full of soap wasn't enough....well......i was screwed. The three then charged at me and I quickly put up my hands in defense, bracing myself for the force. Yet, there was none. I opened my eyes to see that the three had freezed, just there in a running position. I raised an eyebrow and walked closer to examine them, no ice they seemed to be paused.

"What the..?" I asked looking to Dash, he shrugged as he apparently didnt know what was going on either.

"Did....did i do that?" I asked mainly myself, Dash smiled in excitement.

"You must have, way to go Grace!" He shouted in victory, I however stood there in amazement. A small smile then graced my lips, that smile quickly faded as a sly one then appeared. I walked over to them and gave all three a wedgie.

"You'll feel that in a couple of seconds." I said happily, i then waved my hand and unpaused them, they all then grabbed their butts in pain.

"Let me try something different." I said, i outstretched my hands and lifted them from the ground, the three tried to struggle but my force was strong. I then flung my arms to the right and they flew that way. I released them and down they fell into the pool, Dash and I laughed with amusement. I looked at my watched and smiled.

"Well that killed two hours, cool. I guess I should get back to my suite." I said to Dash, he nodded and the two of us walked out.

"You'll pay for this!" Lock shouted behind us, i replied but didn't looked back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" I said waving a hand, as in, not caring. I finally got back to my suite and opened the door, there my dad greeted me with a smile.

"Hi honey did you have a good time?" He asked, I nodded.

"You have no idea."

**Well, i know it was a bit short but yeah, i'm kinda having a little writers block, don't worry i'm sure I'll think of something. kay, hey people, I was thinking, i thought it would be cute if Dash had a nickname for Grace, if you guys have any ideas, let me know. kay til then PEACE XD**


	5. A Mad Meeting

**I'M ALIVE! Don't worry! I am in fact alive and well! Just….I have just been really busy with…well I'm not sure myself ^^'. The last thing I wanna say, is that, even though there are going to be all sorts of characters here, there are gonna be some main Disney characters. Genie, Mad Hatter, Jack, Dash and I'm sure who the little guy should be, ya know the one who could hang out on the shoulder. Should it be Sebastian, Timon, or Jiminy Cricket? Unless, you guys have a different suggestion. I'd love to hear ^^ Sorry to disappoint everyone for the selection, and I know, some of those characters haven't showed up, but they will eventually. So, here's the new chapter! So, I hope you guys enjoy ^^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney**

**Chapter 5: A Mad Meeting**

I brushed my hair at a steady rate, humming a soft and sweet lullaby my mother used to sing to me at night when I had trouble sleeping. I was sitting crisscrossed on my bed, now in my black Mickey t-shirt and black Jack Skellington pj pants. I sighed and set down my brush then turned and looked at the pictures on my wall, my gaze falling on the one of my mom and dad and I at the Disney Castle.

"I miss you mom." I said softly, holding back the tears I just wanted to let fall down. However, I managed to hold them back.

"So, where are you two from?" I heard my dad ask from the living room, my door was shut but, I could still here.

"Well, I'm from Hallow town." I heard a voice I recognized as Jack's, reply. What was he doing here, in my suite? I got up and walked over to my door swiftly and cautiously, I had to know why he was here.

"And I'm from….Woder Town." A nervous and sort of panic stricken voice said, yet, it had a pinch of happiness and a hint of….crazy? I leaned against the wall and looked to the ground, now deep in thought. The voice….kinda crazy…..maybe mad….obviously male….and he comes from Woder town? The words didn't sound right in my mind.

"Woder town." I spoke it just to see, and it still didn't fit, which clicked in my mind, the place obviously wasn't real. The word Woder appeared in my head….there was something missing from it, a letter. I dropped a letter, Wolder…no…Woader…no…Wonder? No it couldn't…wonder….hmm…Wonder town? No, I smiled, Wonderland! The Mad hatter! I opened my door just a crack and peeked through it so I could see in the Living room. There was Jack, sitting down on the couch, my dad was seated in the chair, and the other man was sitting next to Jack. He was actually real handsome…he looked around in his late teens perhaps 18, he had white short messy hair, crystal blue eyes and he was sorta bucked tooth with a small gap in between, it was in a kinda cute way. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, green khaki shorts, black and dark green sneakers, and...On his head…was a big green hat. The hat had a card sticking from it which read the fraction 10/6 which meant, this guy was definitely the Mad Hatter. I opened the door to make the gap a bit bigger, but with my luck the door squeaked and I cringed at the sound. Dad's head snapped my way and he let out a smile.

"Good sweetie, you're still up. Why don't you come and say hello to our guests." He suggested, knowing I wasn't going to win the battle and sighed and opened the door fully, allowing me to step out in the brightly lighted room.

"The Gua-!" Hatter began to shout standing up from his seat, but Jack had stood up as well and covered Hatter's mouth with his glove covered hand.

"Garden." Jack covered quickly, pointing to the flower filled vase behind me; I turned around to look at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Matt here loves his garden and…those flowers are perfect for them." Jack covered a bit, ending with a nervous laugh; I could see Hatter smile widely even though Jack's hand was covering it.

"Um….those flowers are fake." My dad stated, Hatter quickly pulled off Jack's hand and spread his arms out wide.

"Oh I love em' all! Fake or real! They are so sweet!" He said walking quickly to the flowers and taking a giant sniff. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, his gaze fell on me as he let out a smile and winked before turning back to my dad.

"I am a man of many interests." He stated, my dad looked incredibly confused but managed to nod slowly.

"Alright then…" My dad finally said after a couple moments of awkward silence, Hatter took his place back next to Jack and I sat on the floor next to my dad who was seated comfortably in his chair. We talked about normal things, where we were from, what life used to be like, what we were doing here, etc. etc., just normal stuff. My dad's watch suddenly beeped and he glanced at it then at Jack and Hatter and finished with me.

"I have some work I need to attend to so…I'm really sorry to cut the conversation." My dad apologized getting up from his seat.

"Oh that's quite alright." Jack replied getting up as well but my dad stopped him.

"If you would like to stay my daughter could gladly keep the company going." He offered, now if I didn't know these people I would refuse quicker than you can say Disney. However, I wanted to get to know Jack and Hatter more, and talk about the actual land of Disney. I turned to Jack, a look of plead in my eyes telling him to stay. He nodded slowly and quickly realized he was doing it to me, he quickly turned to my dad and nodded faster. My dad let out a smile.

"Wonderful!" My dad exclaimed in happiness, he turned to me and bent down.

"I hope you don't mind sweetie." He told me, I shook my head.

"No trouble at all dad." I replied, he smiled but didn't take his gaze off me.

"You be on your best behavior, okay? And they can't stay later than 10." He ordered, his expression becoming more stern, I nodded again obediently. He smiled in approval and stood up straight once more, he grabbed his jacket that had been thrown carelessly on the back of the chair and slipped it on, and he then grabbed his brief case and turned to Jack and Hatter. He bowed his head before walking out the door, shutting it with a small click. A few moments of silence went by as we listened to the footsteps of my dad fade before Jack let out a sigh in relief.

"Well, alone I suppose." He said his voice calm but his breathing deep. I nodded and turned to him, finally pulling my gaze away from the door.

"Your dad probably thinks I'm an idiot…" Hatter stated which made a small giggle escape from me. He smiled himself showing his small buck teeth.

"Grace, do you mind if I take out my disguise, I've been in it for quite some time." Jack explained, I turned to him and nodded in approval.

"Go ahead." Some spark in me light bright in excitement, I really wanted to see the actual Jack Skellington, and I was going to. He yanked off his mustache and took off his sunglasses, I now saw his boney, his actual skeletal face. It made me just wanna scream, in a fan girl sorta way. He unbuttoned his long white shirt to show his pinstripe torso, he took off his dress pants to show the matching pinstripe pants. He kicked his disguise clothes aside as he yanked off his white gloves showing his long skeletal fingers. He flexed his hands as to stretch as he threw his gloves in the discarded pile. I gaped at him, not believing what I was seeing, but I had been through too much now to not believe so I shook my head back into focus.

"You look so different." I stated, he chuckled and turned to me.

"That's why it's called a disguise my dear." He replied as he looked around the room. I nodded and sat back down.

"You guys want anything?" I asked, trying to be polite and strike up a conversation.

"Tea!" Hatter shouted loudly jumping up from his seat, I thought for a second. I couldn't make tea, but, how hard could it be to try?

"Um okay." I replied, my voice a bit unsure, however I tried to cover it up.

"Hatter do you honestly think the girl knows how to make tea?" Jack asked, turning to Hatter. Not giving the chance for Hatter to respond or Jack to add anything on, I walked to the kitchen area.

"Don't blow up anything Grace!" I heard Jack shout to me from the living room. I looked around for a package of tea.

"No promises Jack." I giggled when I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. I took out a small tea cup, still failing to find tea of any kind. I crossed my arms giving a huff in disappointment. Peeking my head back around the corner to the living room space, I saw skeleton Jack, leaning against the wall, and Hatter bouncing up and down in his seat impatiently. I zipped back into the kitchen and stared at the ground, now deep in thought. Hmm...I wonder. I snapped my fingers and a small tea cup appear, I smiled, then snapped my fingers again as it filled with hot water.

"Well this is easier than I thought." I told myself, snapping once more, a bag of tea now resting in the cup. I smiled and left the tea to heat up, as I walked back out into the living room.

"Where's my tea!" Hatter whined, I rolled my eyes a bit and leaned on the opposite wall of Jack.

"Making." Was all I replied with, Jack came away from the wall and his sockets widened.

"The kitchen isn't on fire is it!" He shouted, more than asked. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head slowly.

"Of course not." I replied, coming away from the wall myself, with this being said Jack let out a sigh in relief. Hatter moaned impatiently and pulled his over sized hat over his face, trying to cover up his urge. I looked over to him, then back at the kitchen, was it ready? I shrugged and walked back into the kitchen only to see that the tea was infact ready. I grabbed the handle of the mug and walked back out to the living room. Hatter lifted his hat and smiled with his bucked teeth widely at the sight of the tea.

"Here ya go Hatter." I said, handing him the cup filled with his favorite liquid, he snatched it from my hand excitment ungulfing him. Without a second thought he chugged it down in 3 seconds flat. My mouth hung open and my eyes increased in size at the pace he drank it.

"Dang...that's...kinda scary." I stated, Jack nodded, and Hatter, well he was too busy licking the inside of the cup to even notice the comment. A knock at the door broke the strange silence that was welling up, I mentally sighed in relief and made my way towards the door. I didn't even bother looking back to Jack and Hatter, cause they probably didn't really care. I turned the door and pulled open the door effortlessly, there I saw Mr. Incredible, covered in splotches of grease and he was breathing deeply.

"Uh, hi Mr. Incredible ...what's up?" I asked, a bit unsure to why he was like this and a bit surprised that he was at my door at this hour.

"Grace..." He huffed, trying to catch his breath. "The vortex is ready."

**Ooooooh! Cliff hanger! Well the vortex is finally ready to head of to the actual world of Disney! This should be interesting. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! Til then PEACE XD**


	6. Decisions

**Hey hey everyone! This story is still going, can you believe it? Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, two more things, one, I am putting a King Mickey and a Queen Minnie and Disney castle thing, sorta like Kingdom hearts but that's the ONLY thing like that. This will NOT be turning into a KH fanfic, trust me (Not that I have anything against Kingdom hearts.). The Second thing is, since I've been...slightly obsessed with The Hunchback of Notre Dame lately, Clopin will be another one I'm adding to the group of main Dinsey characters. I have yet to still pick out a little guy who hangs on the shoulder, still going over options. So enjoy the new chapter ^^**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney. **

"Uh, hi Mr. Incredible ...what's up?" I asked, a bit unsure to why he was like this and a bit surprised that he was at my door at this hour.

"Grace..." He huffed, trying to catch his breath. "The vortex is ready." He finally was able to let out to me, I gasped at this. It was ready, now?

"So soon?" Was all that came out, I had now felt the presence of Jack and Hatter only a few steps behind me. Mr. Incredible nodded, finally able to stand straight.

"We must prepare to depart." He told me, turning around to walk off, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called out, he froze and turned back around with a questionable look. "What?" He asked, walking towards me a bit.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for this." I admitted, my body shaking slightly in fear and nervousness, he frowned a bit at this.

"Grace, we have to leave. We only have a small amount of time to spare, you must be ready." He told me if not ordered me, I stayed silent and stiff, absorbing every word.

"The leader of darkness must be destroyed and you're the only one who can do it. You must-" But he wasn't able to continue.

"Robert." Jack stated firmly, walking up next to me, I craned my neck and looked up at him, however he didn't return my gaze. Mr. Incredible looked to Jack, a bit surprised he had interrupted him.

"If she says she's not ready, then she's not ready." He told Mr. Incredible, his face was stern, I saw no hint of joking in it.

"But-." Mr. Incredible tried to speak, but Jack cut him off once more as he raised his right hand to stop him.

"I'm not going to put the young girl's life in jeopardy. Besides, it's not our decision to weather the guardian is ready, it's their choice." The skeleton said, gesturing his left arm slightly to me. I looked between Jack and Mr. Incredible, extremely surprised Hatter hadn't butted in by now.

"But Jack...you know as much as I do how much we need her." He replied softly, Jack closed his eyes briefly and nodded his skull.

"Indeed I do. But I suppose we shall do what's necessary, and wait." Jack finally concluded, then he swiftly to turned to Hatter.

"Come along Hatter, we're leaving." He told him, Hatter didn't reply. He simply nodded his head obediently and rushed over to pick up Jack's disguise clothes. He then hurried back over to the front door and rushed out, down the hall. Mr. Incredible let out a sigh, staring at the ground. He didn't bother to even spare a passing glance to me, so he left. Jack turned to me, me still not seeing a hint of a smile in him. I stared at him blankly, as if I wasn't sure what to say, and I wasn't. He stood up tall, probably to make himself look official as he took in, then released a deep breath.

"Take all the time you need to think." He told me bowing slightly, and with that, he left, without another word. I watched him go, standing in the doorway and staring where he once was, baffled. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. Not wanting to think anymore, I slammed the door shut and ran to my room, jumping on my bed landing on my stomach. I sobbed, so many things were just too confusing, I just couldn't think straight. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.

I woke up some time that night and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I then sat up, glancing over to my clock. 11:42 is what it read. I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair. I hugged my knees tight and starting rocking slowly, humming to myself, usually it calmed me, but now wasn't the time. I released my knees and dug around in my bag for my cellphone. Once I found it, I flipped it open and dialed Dash's number. After the third ring he finally answered, I couldn't tell if he sounded tired or not, but I didn't really care.

"Hello?" He asked through the phone, my muscles tightened a bit as I wiped one of my red puffy eyes.

"Hey Dash?" I stared softly and weak. "Uh, could you come over?" I didn't get a reply, for a few milla-seconds later, Dash was right in front of my bed. I looked to the phone, then back at Dash.

"Funny how you do that." I stated simply and plainly, finally hanging up my phone and climbing down from my bed. I knew my front door was opened, because dad wasn't home and I left it unlocked for him, that's how Dash had gotten in.

"So, how come you don't wanna do to Disney Land?" Dash asked me, fiddling with his hands while leaning against the wall, however his gaze was focused on me.

"I never said I didn't want to go, I said I wasn't 'ready' to go." I corrected him, he nodded, but only slightly.

"Shame." Was all he replied with, for some reason I began to feel angry. People thought it was my fault, but it wasn't.

"You think I asked for this? To, to become this stupid guardian?" I asked, my voice rising, almost close to a shout. His eyes widened slightly as he came away from the wall.

"..." He couldn't reply, so I continued and answered for him. "No, I didn't. Look, honestly, I think you have the wrong person. I'm just a regular 10 year old girl, with a funny looking birthmark!" I was now actually shouting as I shoved my right hand in his face to see.

"Everyone keeps saying, 'oh the guardian can help us, oh yes, their so powerful'." I said in a mock voice, then my anger came back. "'Look' at your guardian!" I shouted, gesturing to myself. "Does this look like someone that could kill 'anything'?" I asked, mainly rhetorical, Dash was at a loss of words at my rant, but after a few long seconds he managed to say something.

"But Grace, they way you took on Lock, Shock, and Barrel..." I didn't let him even finish his sentence, I turned my back to him and groaned.

"Dash, think! Throwing someone in the water is not gonna defeat this, Leader of darkness." I stated loudly, but a little less then a shout now.

"That's baby stuff, I can't do anything, so admit it." I said, finally my voice becoming soft as I sat on my bed. Dash thought now was finally a good time to comfort me, and say something back.

"Look Grace, you're new to this. The greatest talents are hidden deep within. You 'have' those talents, but you need to work a bit harder to find them." He said, sitting next to me, wanting to put a hand on my shoulder in comfort, but he decided not to.

"Dash come on, who really thinks I can fight this guy?" I stated, hoping off my bed, referring to the Leader of Darkness. He looked up at me, with some sort of sparkle in his eye.

"I do." He replied simply, not smiling, but not frowning. I looked to him, perhaps in shock, perhaps in some other feeling, but I wasn't sure.

"You do?" Was all I could ask, he smiled at this warmly and got off my bed.

"Of course I do." He said, I couldn't help but crack a smile at this. However, just then, a question floated into my head.

"Dash, I'm confused. How exactly is the guardian chosen?" I asked, he looked as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm...I'm not sure. You could ask the king!" Dash suggested, I paused. King? King of what?

"What king?" I asked, he couldn't help but laugh at this, I frowned. Why was he laughing?

"King Mickey of course." He replied, king Mickey? Mickey was a king? Since when?

"King Mickey?" I asked, confusion drowning my expression and tone of my voice. How did Mickey become king? The thought confused me as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah, king Mickey, I just said that didn't I?" He asked getting up from my bed, I scrunched my eyebrows deep in thought now. Well...they needed my help, that much was clear. And if I couldn't help them no one could, unless they were willing to die trying. I had a responsibility I needed to live up to. I looked up at Dash to see him staring at me with a warm stare, I stared back at him, the only thing heard in the room was my deep breathing.

"Dash..." I finally spoke, breaking the strange silence held between us, he raised an eyebrow indicating he was listen.

"I..." I started but he put up a hand to stop me, I stopped before I could say anything else.

"Look Grace you don't have to say anything. I understand if you're not ready for this. It could be difficult and-" At this 'I' cut him off.

"I'm ready." But he didn't seem to catch what I said for he just kept talking.

"I'm your friend and believe you should treated as such and you shouldn't be rushed with things...I'm sorry what?" He asked, finally registering my question in his mind, I laughed a bit at this but stayed in my serious state.

"I said, I'm ready." I repeated, he perked up and a smile spread across his face.

"You mean it?" He asked, excitement boiling up inside him, but when I nodded he couldn't help but let it all out. He called out in pure joy and hugged me tightly which made me stand up straight. I gagged a bit at having my air flow distributed, but I managed a laugh and patted his back.

"This is great! We can't waste any more time though." He told me, letting me go, his expression turning serious. I nodded, I pulled out my black bag and packed some essentials. My notebook with my pictures, my camera, my pencil, my cellphone, and an extra change of clothes, just in case. I looked to Dash and motioned for him the leave the room, I was still in my pajamas and wanted to get some real clothes on, but I need privacy for that. He got the message and left, I smiled as he closed the door on his way out. I took of my pj's and slipped on black cargo shorts, my red tight t-shirt, my black sweatshirt, a pair of fingerless gloves, my black and white striped socks, and my skater shoes. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and looked up at the picture of my mom and me that was hanging on my wall.

"Don't worry mom...I'm gonna be someone you can be proud of." I spoke to it, having a feeling she could hear me. I scooped up my bag and headed out the door where Dash was waiting for me, he smiled at the sight of me and I gave a small smile back with a nod of my head. I took in a deep breath, I was ready now, I could feel it. We both rushed out the front door to my suite and bolted down the hallway, towards his room. Once we reached his room Dash went first opening the door, I stood outside at first and watched the scene inside. Dash walked in to find Jack and Mr. Incredible sitting down and calmly talking to one another, Hatter was seated on the floor playing with a spoon but I didn't take too much notice to that. Mr. Incredible looked up, still a bit upset at the fact I declined at first.

"Dash, you're home." Was all he said and Dash gave a nod, Jack's stare landed on Dash briefly before he focused back on Mr. Incredible, was he upset with me too?

"I brought a friend." He said, I took that as my cue, I adjusted my bag and walked in. Both adults seeming shocked at my presence and Hatter suddenly stood up, completely excited.

"Grace?" Jack asked, I couldn't help but smile as Hatter clapped his hands with joy.

"The one and only." I replied, man I've always wanted to say that! He finally grinned, and Mr. Incredible couldn't of been happier, niether could Hatter.

"Glad you changed your mind." Mr. Incredible told me, I looked to him with a slight nod. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, that made me look up at him. He gave me a nod of approval and I smiled at a reply to this.

"Lets not waste any more time." I said, turning my focus onto all of them, Mr. Incredible nodded and gestured for us all to come with him. We all followed him out to the balcony where a silver swirling vortex lied just above the railing to the edge. I stopped in my tracks and gawked at it, that was the vortex, the vortex to Disney Land. I couldn't believe it. I swallowed the lump being held my throat and turned to look at Jack, Dash, Hatter, and Mr. Incredible. It was their home, and they were ready to go back. I glanced back up to the portal in thought. There was no turning back, not now.

"I have to stay here to monitor things." Mr. Incredible finally spoke up, I focused on him and nodded slightly, still a bit shocked at the sight of the vortex. Dash had told him he was coming along and the two hugged in a goodbye with 'be safe's and such. I bit my bottom lip looking back up at the entrance.

"You can do this." Jack whispered in my ear, I looked over at him to realize he was on one knee near my side.

"You think so?" I asked back, he grinned and stood back on his feet tall and proud.

"I know so." He replied, I sighed in determination and climbed up on the railing. It glowed and sparkled, inviting yet mysterious. Without another thought, I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and jumped in.

**Well, there ya go guys! Another successful chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Til next time! Peace XD**


	7. The Kingdom

**Chapter 7! Break out the trumpets of joy!...No? We don't have trumpets of joy?...Oh...well then...why don't you just read the chapter? Just as fun, hopefully. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

"Grace." Jack's voice echoed through my mind, everything was black until I was able to flutter my eyes open where light shined upon my vision. I held my head with a groan as I focused in to see Jack standing over me, a worried look plastered upon his features.

"Oh Ms. Grace! That was some rough landing!" Hatter cried, pushing Jack out of the way to look me over too. The skeleton stumbled a bit but was able to keep his balance with a grunt. At this I finally tried to sit up, that's right...I went through the vortex. Not the best of landings I supposed. My vision was finally able to clear itself and I looked around. We were on a grassy plain, with flowers sprouting from the ground, everything looked so, animated. I looked up at the sky to see the sun beaming down upon us and the clouds looked liked they could of bee painted onto the sky.

"Did we make it?" I was able to ask, Hatter shined his goofy grin and nodded, Dash walked by his side and stuck out a hand to me. I graciously took it and with some strength he had he helped pull me to my feet. Jack rushed back over to me and grabbed my shoulders, turning me towards him as he got down on one knee to match my height.

"Are you hurt? Are you woozy? How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked his questions rapidly now releasing his grip on one of my shoulders and holding up 3 bony fingers. I twisted my face in a bit confused expression, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Jack." I told him, this didn't satisfy him.

"Answer the finger question!" He ordered, worry now completely drowning him. I huffed out a sigh and rolled my eyes, but answered to make him happy.

"3." I told him, he shook his head. "No! See! Some thing's wrong with you! I'm holding one...two, three...that's it?" He asked, now looking over his skeletal fingers, I laughed a bit at this. He turned back to me and grinned slightly.

"Alright, you're good." He told me, and with that he stood up once more to his full height and adjusting his coat. I couldn't help but laugh again slightly, I looked over my three compainions and looked out infront of me in the distance. My mouth fell agape instantly and I could almost my eyes bugging out of my head. About a mile or so away, there was a castle. A giant, magnificent castle.

"What's that?" I asked my friends, pointing a finger to the elegant castle a distance from us. Dash walked by my side followed by Hatter and Jack, smiling slightly.

"That's Disney Castle." He replied, I let a quick gasp escape. Disney castle, it was Disney castle. My heart skipped a few beats as a smile stretched across my face. And before anyone could stop me, I raced forward, towards it.

"Grace wait!" I heard Jack call after me, but I didn't stop. I raced down the hill and closer to the castle, I was too excited to really pay attention to anything else. That is, until something stopped me in my path. I skid to a stop at the sight of three figures blocking my way towards the castle. They were three hyeenas.

"Well well well, look who decided to drop by." The girl one spoke, Shanzi. My skin tingled yet my body froze. One of the hyennas laughed inasanly, Ed was his name. I backed away slowly, keeping my focus glued on them.

"Looks like we'll have ourselves a little guardian feast." The boy one said, Banzai was his name. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to mentally tell myself to run, but nothing responded.

"S-...stay back. I-...I know magic!" I shouted, it wasn't very intimidating though, especially because I didn't know how to use it. They just laughed and cornered in on me more. All the color drained from my face and my body became stiff, why didn't I think before I act? I gulped as they got in the position to pounce. But not even a milla-second after they did a wave of flames came at them, making them fall back and squeak with fear. I looked behind me to see Jack standing there, his skeletal hands engulfed with flames. I could help but smile when I looked back to see the three hiyenas hurrying away, screeching at the top of their lungs. I then focused back as Jack as soon as the flames disspeared and his stance returned back to normal.

"Grace, are you alright?" He asked, making his way over to me, I nodded. Out of the corner of my view I saw Dash and Hatter scurrying up to us as well.

"You scared me to a second death! You shouldn't go running off like that." Jack continued sternly, I nodded again, my gaze slipping down to the ground. Didn't expect to really be in trouble.

"Oh Ms. Grace! I do hope you're not hurt!" Hatter cried, I shook my head. "I'm fine." I replied, and with that he released a breath of relief. Jack straightened his jacket and stood up tall.

"Then let us not waste any more time. We shall proceed to the castle." He ordered, I nodded along with the rest of the group and let Jack lead, just in case if we ran into any more trouble on the way. I looked around as we walked, the place was truely magnificent, and I couldn't imagine what the inside of the castle looked like. After a few more minutes of walking we finally came up to the large wooden, guarded doors. The castle was bigger and even more beautiful up close. It seemed to a have a certain sparkle of magic to it.

"Hault! Who goes there?" One guard asked, Jack cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Jack Skellington. Bringing the guardian herself to our loyal king." He explained, the guards exchanged glances then focused on me, I shrunk back actually clinging onto Hatter's bright orange jacket. Wait a minute. I glanced up at Hatter now to only realize he was wearing a blue undershirt vest thing, dark green pants with green big shoes, white gloves and a bright orange overcoat. Wow, he changed fast. I looked back at the guards who were now opening the large double doors. Jack walked through first, followed by me and Hatter, and Dash going last, who surprisingly hadn't said a word. We walked down the long stretched corridors, following the guards to the throne room. The halls were lined with those suits of armor you see sometimes, and a lovely carpet of dark blue stretched down on the floor, the walls were a royal blue, lighter than the floor. Certain decorations, weather it be pictures, designs, or some kind of rugs hanging on the walls cover them as we continued to walk. I regreted not wiping my feet first before we entered, because the halls were so pretty I felt like an outsider. The guards stopped infront of another pair of giant wooden doors and oepened them, walking through with a stride. Jack followed easily, and Hatter once again followed him in, calming me with 'it's alright' and 'don't worry'. The room we walked in, was emormous. The floor was a hard black and blue marble, the walls were white and a long red carpet rolled across the floor from the door, to two thrones on the other side of the room. I looked around in complete aw, not really believing what I was seeing, but I had to. I walked with little senses across the large room to the thrones. There seated, was Mickey, and Minnie. Mickey was wearing a red, yellow, and black outfit, with a crown, and a long red robe or cape. Minnie was wearing a dark and light pink and red poofy dress with a golden and red crown atop her head. It was a bit hard for me to believe that Mickey and Minnie were a king and queen. But in another way, it was pretty cool.

"Your majesties." Jack stated with a long and elegant bow, Dash followed his action along with Hatter. I finally had let go of Hatter and observed the three of them.

"...oh!" I stated before bowing too, realizing I had to do the same. King Mickey bowed his head and with that the boys straightened up, I looked at them and stood up too, I didn't want to look like I didn't know what I was doing.

"King Mickey. I have brought for you, our guardian." Jack told them, and with that he gestured to me and my friends stepped away from me as a way I could present myself. I looked at them before staring up at the king, who was eyeing me.

"Um...hello...your majesty." I managed to finally say after a few awkward seconds. The king stayed silent for a moment before smiling and letting out one of his famous laughs.

"My my, the guardian. How nice to finally meet you." He said as a reply, and with this he hoped out of his throne and to the floor. Then he walked over to me, I finally met someone shorter than me. He wasn't really that short, but he was about up to my neck on me.

"Uh, same to you King Mickey." I told him, he smiled and adjusted his robes. Queen Minnie giggled from her seat and I looked at her.

"She's simply adorable." She said, I smiled at her compliment and king Mickey laughed a bit once more. He then turned back to me, his smile fading slightly.

"I hope you know why you're here." He then said, at this I nodded and shrugged slightly.

"Sorta your majesty. I never really got the full story." I admited, he gave a nod of his head and turned to my friends.

"If you three don't mind, I would like to speak with the guardian alone if you please." He told them, they all nodded obidiently and with this queen Minnie rose from her seat.

"I'll get you all something to eat." She said, with that she started walking to the doors. "Come along." She ordered gently, the three followed along with the guards. Then, after they were out, the last guard exited closing the door on his way out. The king watched them leave and I looked at him, we were alone, and I'm not sure why but it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I believe I have some explaining to do." He finally spoke, looking towards me, I gave no sign of a reply to his comment, no movement or sound. Which let him knew I was listening.

"Our kingdom is in danger." He told me, yes, that much I knew.

"The only one who can save it, is you. We believe your power is strong enough to defeat the leader of darkness. He has been attacking our kingdom and we fear that his terror will stretch to the other Disney worlds." He told me, 'he', that was the first I've heard the leader of darkness was a 'guy'. I mentally scratched off Maleficent's name on my list of villains since she was a girl. Guess I had to do some re-thinking.

"I see why you're worried your majesty." I told him, he nodded, a look of worry briefly splashing across his features. He had a whole kingdom, plus, other worlds to worry about. And he believe I would be able to save them, I had to help. I just had to.

"Now, I'm going to send you to The Olympus Coliseum so you can get your combat training with Philoctetes." He told me, I arched an eyebrow at this, Phil? Was I really going to get training from Phil? The same one who taught Hercules? I became a tad light headed as this thought crossed my mind, but I was able to reply to him anyways.

"Um, okay, your majesty." I added on at the end, remembering that I speaking to royalty, even if it was a mouse. He smiled at this and laughed his famous laugh.

"Wonderful, lets go find your friends and get going." At this he started heading towards the two main doors and it took me a few seconds to find my senses and hurry after him. I could already tell this was going to be interesting.

**Well, there you have it! The next chapter is done =) I'm sorry for my long delay, it's not like me to be gone for almost...*Looks at calendar* A year! Ugh, I'm sorry everyone. But here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
